New Gal
by Everlark4ever
Summary: Katniss is the new girl. This will be the worst year ever, or so she thinks. Will a blonde blue-eyed baker change that? Rated T. Read along as you go through Katniss' junior year at Panem Prep. Enjoy! Please review and comment! :) DISCLAIMER:Unfortunately I dont own THG so credz go to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Gal: Hey! :) This is my first Fanfic so I hope you all like it. EVERLARK STORY****Chapter1**_

****DISCLAIMER****I do not own The Hunger Games nor its characters all credit goes to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.

**(Katniss POV) **

_ Crunch...Chrunch._ It's the sound of my father's boots against the rocks of the Grand Canyon. Everything is great as the other climbers make jokes and take swigs of their beer. I'm at the bottom of the canyon when I hear a faint rumbling sound. Looking up, I can see a huge boulder about to tip over and crush the unaware archeologists. I scream out to my father but he can't hear me up there. I continue to shout, "Daddy! Daddy! Look up! Move out of the way before it falls!" hoping that he hears. When he finally looks at me and understands what I'm saying, the boulder tips over. He attempts to move out of the way and I continue to scream but he's too late...

I wake up in a cold sweat. Still shaken from yet another nightmare of my father's death, I dare look at the clock and it reads 2:16 AM. Damnit! I wasn't supposed to wake up until 7:15, but I never do anyways. Checking to see if my screams woke Prim, I scan the dim room and see her still asleep looking as peaceful as ever. There is no use in trying to fall back asleep so I just lay there for a while. Eventually I decide to go out for a jog. I throw on a hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants, a neon pink camisole, and some sneakers. I fix my hair in its usual braid and before even 10 minutes pass,I'm out the door and headed down the street.

About an hour passes so I decide to go back, but first I take out my cell phone and check the time. Shit, I thought it's only been an hour. It's already 5:00? Ugh! Now I have to sprint in order to get home before Prim wakes up to make her some breakfast. In a hurry, I slide my phone back into my pocket and run to my house as fast as my legs will carry me.

As I arrive home, I hear Prim slowly decending the stairs. I prepare some toast and get out a jar of Nutella.

When I see her face I say, "Hey little duck".

"Quack" She replies trying to imitate a duck. This makes me laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Nutella" Prim exclaims with a smile plastered on her face. I don't see why she is so in love with the stuff.

"Maybe I should call you a squirrel. What would you think about that?" I joke. She just rolls her eyes and sits at the table anxiously waiting for her breakfast. Finally it's served to her and to my surprise,it's gobbled up in no time. Once finished, she looks up at me and licks her lips. I stare at her in disbelief because I haven't even touched mine. She giggles and puts her plate in the sink. After the quick breakfast she begins to head upstairs and I take a bite of the toast. Hey, I think to myself, this stuff isn't that bad after all. Who knows? Maybe I'm the squirrel.

_******SO THAT'S MY FIRST PAGE! WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? SHOULD IT BE LONGER? TOO SLOW? GOOD?NEED MORE DETAIL? NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL MEET PEETA. BUT, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY MEET EACH OTHER? PLEASE REVIEW! ILYA******_


	2. Chapter 2

_****New Gal: Here is a chapter in the eyes of Peeta Mellark! Enjoy and Happy Halloween :) XXXX** **_

Chapter2

(Peeta POV)

_Buzz! _My eyes flutter open. I roll over and turn off the alarm with my thumb. Shortly after the alarm is off I get up and head I'm at the bakery (_next door_) I throw on my apron and begin to knead a clump of dough I tossed on the kitchen counter. It's about 5:00 AM so that means I have about 2 hours to work. I sigh. Another boring day at Panem Prep awaits me in the coming hours. Don't get me wrong, I can wait to see all of my friends again, but school this year will be just like last year. There will be nothing new to spark my interest.

Wait a minute, Peeta snap out of it! What am I thinking? The year is sure to suck if I begin it with this kind of attitude. I clear my head and try to think of happy thoughts. It doesn't work so I decide to concentrate on my baking. And as I add flour, puffs of it fly into the air like white, thin clouds.

_Ding! Ding! _I hear the bell of the front door to the bakery opening which causes me to break away from my concentration. Quickly I shuffle out to the front of the shop and see the most beautiful girl and her little sister in awe of the cakes, cookies, and pastries (_that I decorated_) on the display below the counter. She is, as usual, wearing her brown hair in a long braid down her back and a neon pink camisole with black sweatpants and a hoodie. This girl, Katniss, lives about a mile or two away from here but, I remember her. Once, I heard her sing. It was back in Kindergarten when we went to school together. When I heard her voice, I swear, even the birds stopped to listen. And when _The Valley Song_ that she sang ended, I knew I was a goner.

As I see her and a huge smile spreads across my face. "How may I help you?" I ask still smiling.

"Go ahead Prim, tell Peeta what you want" Katniss tells her sister. Is this true? Katniss just said _my _name. Apparently I'm not completely invisible to the girl of my dreams. It is starting out to be a great day.

"Hi, can I have a cookie please? The one with the bumble bee on it" Prim asks me.

"Sure" I say picking up the cookie and wraping it up carefully and handing it to her.

"Thanks mister! It's so pretty" she compliments. I laugh lightly, poke her on the nose, and reply, "You can just call me Peeta. Mister makes me feel too old" and I wink at her. She just giggles and begins to walk out the door with her older sister, but before they leave Katniss quickly turns around with a half- smile across her lips to say "Thanks Peeta" and then hastily exits to catch up with her sister.

Did all of that really just happen? Maybe she does acknowledge me when I'm around. She has definitely made my day. I know, anyone would probably think I'm pathetic but I don't care. The thing is, she doesn't know the effect she can have.

_******HEHEHE SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? WHAT DOES KATNISS THINK ABOUT WHAT HAS JUST HAPPENED? DOES SHE FEEL THE SAME WAY? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, COMMENT AND REVIEW! ILYA XXXX******_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you all had a great Halloween! This next chapter was fun to write and is a little bit longer than the others. So, here is chapter 3 of New Gal! Enjoy XXXX **_

(Katniss POV)

Did I really just do that? Normally I would just give a simple nod. I don't know why, but I felt a sudden urgency to go back and say something. "Good job, Katniss. Way to make another awkward moment with the super cute baker!" I think to myself. Yeah, that's right I kind of have a tiny crush on Peeta. It doesn't matter though, because I know a popular, yet sweet guy like him would never even give someone like me the time of day.

"Hey Katniss.." begins Prim interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I think the baker's boy, Peeta, likes you." she says simply. I start to blush st the thought and out of the corner of her eye she sees it. Stopping dead in her tracks Prim turns to face me with a huge grin.

"No way, you like him back don't you?" With a knowing look in her eye, she studies my face trying to catch my reaction. I can't help from blushing a even deeper shade of red.

"What? Uhh no.." I say trying to convince her that I dont like him, but it doesn't work.

"Come on, I know you like him. Its written all over your face" Prim points out.

"Okay, okay. I like him. But, he would never fall for a girl like me anyways" I state as if it were as obvious as the color of the yellow bumble bee cookie we purchased not but a mere 5 minutes ago.

"Trust me, I know love when I see it" she winks and then begins to walk ahead of me on her way to the bus leaves me standing there for a minute to consider what has just been said. Maybe Prim is right. No! Katniss don't get your hopes up. He is so cute, smart, and popular. Not to mention, kind and generous. I still remember the day he threw me that loaf of bread. He probably doesn't remember it, but I do.

It was the same year that my father had died and my mom hit rock bottom. She had a very serious case of depression. It was way too cold and raining too hard for me to hunt and kill game, so I tried trading some stuff at a black market we call the Hob. With no luck and a starving family on my mind, I decided to look in the trash of Peeta and his family's bakery. His mother must have heard me rummaging through their trash so she came outside and began to scream and yell, threatening to call the police on me. _Ugh, Mrs. Mellark is such a bitch._ However, as I was being yelled at I saw Peeta watching from behind her. Defeated, tired, shivering, and hungry I slumped down at the base of a tree in their backyard. I heard a huge bang and shouting. Out came Peeta with two burnt loaves of bread and a large bruise on his left check. He was ordered to feed the _'useless' _bread to the pigs but instead, being the kind and generous guy that he is, he threw the loaves over in my direction and went back inside. Quickly I grabbed the loaves and ran home ever so thankful for the boy with the bread.

After recalling this memory, I begin walking again in the direction my sister went to get on the bus. As I walk her words play over and over in my head, _"Trust me, I know love when I see it". _I continue to think this over letting my mind wonder if it's true. Peeta doesn't like me. Or does he? Still unsure, I finally arrive at the bus stop and board the bus designated for the juniors. Sitting almost at the very back I pull out my phone once again and see that I have a text message from one of my only friends, Madge, that reads;

_Good luck ur new school! Try to make some friends please, for me. You'll be gr8. Luv ya gurl!_

_-Madge _

A small smile appears on my face at the reassuring text message. I will try to make a few new friends. Madge is my BIFFL so I can't let her down.

It's been about an hour or so since Prim and I visited the bakery and the bus is about to leave. But, right before it does Peeta steps on the bus and, of course, the only seat available is the one next to me. Wait a minute, he goes to Panem prep? Hmm…. maybe this won't be such a bad year after all. Panem Prep, here I come.

_******SO….WHAT DO YOU THINK? WILL KATNISS MAKE NEW FRIENDS? HOW WILL PEETA REACT WHEN HE SEES KATNISS? WILL PANEM PREP NOT BE SO BAD AFTER ALL? WILL SPARKS FLY? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW AND COMMENT :) ILY XXXX******_


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Gal: ANOTHER KATNISS POINT OF VEIW I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. IT'S Chapter 4 SO ENJOY! XXXX **_

(Katniss POV)

As soon as Peeta sees me his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "That's odd" I think to myself wondering why he would be so excited to see me of all people. He high-fives some of his friends and makes his way towards the back of the bus where I am sitting.

"Hey Katniss! I didn't know you went to school at Panem Prep" he says shouts rather loud from the front of the bus.

"Yeah uhh" I stammer, "..this is my um first day" I just can't think straight when I stare into his enchanting,bright blue eyes.

"Oh, that's cool. So may I " he looks hesitant for some reason but continues, "sit here..with you?"

"Yeah sure." I say and smile nervously. After a few minutes of silence he speaks up again.

"I can show you around the school and stuff. If you want" he says with a glimmer of hope in his eyes that I will say yes. I was going to politely decline, but since I don't know where anything is it could help me get know the school (and Peeta) a little better.

"That'd be great!" I say enthusiastically. At first he is in shock by my enthusiasm because I'm usually not easily excited by things, but quickly recovers with a perfect smile showcasing his pearly white teeth. Before either one of us can speak again, the bus lurches forward and my phone begins to ring. First, checking the caller ID I see that it is my mom calling me. After the fourth ring I decide to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie" my mother says in a kind voice.

"Oh, hi mom! What's up?" I ask genuinely wanting to know.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm working another late shift at the hospital tonight, so you are going to need to watch Prim until 11:30" my mother informs me.

"Okay mom, thanks. Love you, bye" I say and then hang up. Peeta doesn't want to intrude on the conversation or anything so he keeps quiet.

We stay silent for the rest of the bus ride which I think ends rather quickly, but as soon as the bus stops moving he stands up, turns to me, and mischievously says "Follow me" with a slight grin appearing on his face.

I hesitate at first but eventually nod and follow. Since we have 45 minutes until the first bell rings, he leads me through a few secret passage ways of twists, turns, stairs, and doors until we are at the back of the school. It's a grassy courtyard with a high wooden fence bordering it. There are a few picnic tables in the far left corner so we go over there and sit. He tells me that he built these benches himself and was going to make it a new hangout spot but, decided to keep it a secret from everyone, everyone except me of course. I take in the beauty of the butterflies, dragonflies, and greenery all around us and then look over at Peeta admiring his features. I can barely refrain from drooling over his sky blue eyes, full lips, wavy blonde locks of hair, and masculine jaw. He catches me staring and I quickly avert my gaze to a few dragonflies in the far right corner trying to hide my face from his view.

"This is one of my favorite places here at Panem Prep" Peeta says still watching the some of the monarchs flutter about.

"I can see why, its beautiful back here" I reply turning to face him.

"Well, not as beautiful as you" he whispers softly, barely audible, and unaware that he is voicing his thought. I hear it though. And once he realizes what he has said, his eyes become as wide as saucers.

He looks embarrassed and starts to apologize, but I cut him off by giggling and telling him, "Its ok Peeta. Thank you" Relief floods his face and he smiles. I slightly blush as we lose ourselves in each other's eyes, not looking away until we hear, _Ring!_ It's that sound of the bell that sucks us back into reality.

He stands up and asks, "What's your first class?"

'Umm.. its English with Ms. Trinket. What about you?" I question in return, standing up as well.

"That's my first class too! Let's go ahead and get to class and then compare our schedules" Peeta is clearly excited at the thought of us having the same classes together.

"Awesome! Let's go" I say agreeing with this idea.

He takes my hand in his and leads me back into the school hallways. Oh my gosh! Peeta is holding my hand. I bet that if anyone were to see us they would be jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be? Peeta is definitely the hottest guy in this school. I almost squeal in excitement, but instead I keep my composure. Maybe Prim was right. Maybe, just maybe he likes me.

_******OMG! I LUVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! DID U LIKE IT? WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH PEETA'S MIND? HOW DOES THIS AFFECT THEIR RELATIONSHIP? WAS PRIM RIGHT? COMMENT, REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ILY XXXX******_


	5. Chapter 6

_**NEW GAL: PEETA'S POINT OF VIEW. THIS ONE WAS FUN TO WRITE AS WELL. :) TWO NEW COUPLES ARE INTRODUCED! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. ENJOY! XXXX**_

(Peeta POV)

Holding Katniss' hand, we walk back into the school and through the halls. Her hand is so soft and feels so natural in mine. I desperately want to intertwine our fingers, but that might be going a little too far. I'm surprised she is actually letting me even touch her hand in the first place, let alone hold it. These thoughts make a small grin appear on my face, one that I can't erase no matter how hard I try.

With her hand still held in mine I open the door to enter the classroom. Everyone, and I mean everyone including Mrs. Trinket, stares at us. I can tell that she doesn't like the attention because I feel her grip tighten. Despite all the people focused on us, I lead her to two open desks that are right next to my best friend, Finnick. As we sit down he starts wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing to Katniss. I give him a look that says, "If you say anything I'll kill you". He sighs and raises his hands in defeat. The old Finnick would have probably said something for the entire class to joke and laugh about, but ever since he started dating Annie, he is a lot better about that kind of stuff. Yeah, even though Fin and I have been best buds since 4th grade, he would still love to embarrass me like that.

Just then his girlfriend walks in and sits in front of him. He scoots his chair back a little to semi-stand up and plants a kiss on the top of her head. Annie blushes and then he smirks at me. I roll my eyes and then remember something. How could I forget? I have to introduce Katniss to my friends!

"Ahem, Katniss I would like you to meet my friends Annie and Finnick. Annie and Finnick, I would like you to meet Katniss"

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Annie" she says calmly. I don't know why, but she is always just so calm and soothing no matter what the occasion. That's probably one of the reasons why Fin is oh so very madly in love with her.

"Hi Annie" she greets shyly with a small smile

"Oh, so this is Katniss. I've heard some very nice things about you from my friend Peeta over here. I'm Finnick by the way, but you can just call me Fin" he tells her and dares to take a glance at me. Her checks become a light shade of pink as the information sinks in and I stare daggers at Finnick. Before class starts, we all compare our schedules and I'm glad to find out that I have a lot of classes with her. We chat for about 5 minutes and then the second bell rings. Class begins with a bubbly Mrs. Trinket babbling on about herself and her summer in the Capitol. She thinks that it is very important to know about who your teacher really is so this goes on for almost the entire class period. Throughout her 'life story' I was constantly distracted by Katniss and her effortless beauty so by the end of class I doubt I will remember much that Effie has said. However, in the last 4 minutes remaining I heard Mrs. Trinket explain to us about our homework assignment. The assignment is to write an essay about our first day as juniors at Panem Prep.

Finally, the bell has rung so we all get up and sling our backpacks over our shoulders. Annie, Katniss, and I all head to our next class. The next class is Science with Beetee. Yeah, I know it's odd to call a teacher by their first name but, believe or not, most of the teachers here prefer it that way. The three of us have to rush to get there on time because it's on the opposite side of the campus and once there our eyes are the unfortunate victims to another one of Cato and Cloves make-out sessions. And of course, they are standing right at the door. Cato and Clove really are perfect for each other but, I wish they would just tone it down a bit while at school. I mean seriously, nobody wants to turn the corner and see them roughly sucking face.

Despite this, we manage to squeeze past the two and take our seats in the science lab. I see Annie and Katniss talking and laughing. They are becoming great friends. It makes me happy to see that my possible future girlfriend (if I can build up enough courage to ask her _and_ she if were to except) is starting to get along with my friends. "If only she were my girlfriend" I think to myself. If only.

_******I HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! WILL KATNISS EVER BE HIS GIRLFRIEND? WILL PEETA BUILD UP THE COURAGE TO ASK HER OUT? WHAT WILL THEY WRITE ABOUT THEIR FIRST DAY AS JUNIORS AT PANEM PREP? COMMENT AND REVIEW! OH, AND BTW IVE ALREADY TAKEN THE TOP TWO COUPLES FROM THE POLL AND ADDED THEM TO THE STORY: FINNICK/ANNIE, CATO/CLOVE. WHO ELSE WILL BE ADDED? CONTINUE TO VOTE AND REVIEW! THANKS ILY XXXX******_


	6. Chapter 7

_**New Gal: Scene is after school. Another couple is introduced! I love writing these chapters and procrastinating my time tee hee :P Enjoy XXXX **_

(Katniss POV)

_Who knew my first day as a student at Panem Prep would turn out so great? I owe it all to a super cute guy that showed me around. Without him, this day would have been a complete and utterly miserable disaster. Surprisingly, I feel quite adjusted to this school and have already made a few friends. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. I'm starting to like this school and the people in it as well. Especially this one guy who has made my day special, I definitely owe him my thanks for giving me these positive thoughts and hopes about this year and vow to somehow thank him tomorrow._

Finally, I have finished the last part of my English homework. Effie said that the papers that we wrote today would be confidential so I might have mentioned a few personal things but, just to be safe, I made sure to leave out names. All of what I wrote is very accurate and I do want to thank Peeta for helping me out. He could have just got up and left the bus without giving me any further acknowledgement, but no, he decided to help me through my first day. _"What a nice guy." _I say subconsciously. As soon as the words escape my mouth, I hear the doorbell ring.

Quickly, I race down the stairs and open the door to find Gale and Madge waiting at my doorstep with their hands linked together. They have been dating for about 6 months and I'm really glad that they got together. I've never seen Madge happier and Gale more at ease ever since they became a couple. The two have wanted to try to set me up with someone but I always refuse. This thought makes me think about how much I like Peeta. As of now, they don't know that I like him, but they are about to find out. I'm 100 percent positive they will be ecstatic once I tell them about what had happened at school this morning. We all head upstairs to my room and I begin to tell them about what had happened today. Once I get to the part about Peeta and I's secret spot, I don't tell them where it is or how to get there, I only call it 'our secret spot' and how he unintentionally told me while there that the place was beautiful but not as beautiful as me. Madge gushes and screams with excitement.

"EEEEEEEE! I can't believe it! That's so sweet" she exclaims.

"Ooh Catnip! It sounds like Peeta has a crush on you" Gale points out dramatically and laughs.

Madge hits him playfully and while slightly blushing I tell them about how we were holding hands while going to class and that how he introduced me to his friends Annie and Finnick. Madge thinks that Peeta will totally ask me out tomorrow and although I didn't say it aloud but I hope she is right. We chat for a while about all of this and I also tell them that I made friends with Johanna Mason, Thresh, and Jessie, or Foxface as I like to secretly call her. Gale and Madge are both very proud of me and are happy to hear that I made some new friends. It's getting late so they decide to go home leaving me to think about these things for a few seconds. My time for thinking this over is quickly interrupted by Prim. She bursts through the door, no more than two minutes after my friends leave, and claims to have heard everything. She wants more details about what exactly happened between Peeta and me. I am careful to leave out Peeta's, or should I say Peeta and I's, secret place because I really don't want anyone else to know about it. Not even Prim. It;s hard to keep things like this from sweet little Prim, but I don't think Peeta wants his peaceful secret exploited.

She asks me all sorts of questions, tells me how much that it means that he loves me, and when she questions if I like him back or not I admit to her that I do. Prim squeals, gets up and starts to dance while chirping "I told you so! I told you so" in a sing-song voice. She looks so happy for me, so I let her continue on. This brings a smile to my lips as I watch thinking yes Prim, you were right. You told me so.

_******HEHEHEHE! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. LOOKS LIKE PRIM WAS RIGHT. BUT HOW WILL KATNISS THANK PEETA? WILL HE ASK HER OUT? I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED HOW I INTRODUCED ONE OF MY FAV PAIRINGS; GALE/MADGE :) PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT IDEAS OR TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ILY XXXX******_


	7. Chapter 8

_**New Gal: YAY! I HAVE 27 REVEIWS! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH. IM DOING A LITTLE DANCE RIGHT NOW HEHE ;p WHOO'HOO ENJOY CHAPTER EIGHT! OH, AND I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR PEETAS BROTHERS! THANKS EVERYONE XXXX **_

(Katniss POV)

It has now been two weeks since I began going to Panem Prep and it's been great! Today in Science class, we were all assigned partners for long term projects that continue throughout the year. Thankfully I was partnered up with Peeta. We have been hanging out at school and all, but this will give us the chance to hangout _outside _of school. I take a quick glance at the clock and see that I have 45 seconds until Algebra, one of the most boring classes ever, is over. Three..Two..One.. _Ring! _That's the bell signaling for my lunch period to begin. Before arriving at the cafeteria, I quickly grab some books from my locker for the next few classes and stuff them in my bag. Once through the doors of the cafeteria, Peeta waves me over to the table where Annie, Finn, and he are all sitting. After paying for my lunch, which consists of a salad and fries, I make my way over to their table and take a seat. Annie and Finn start to talk about swimming so I take the opportunity to ask Peeta about meeting after school to work on a science project.

"So, Peeta, about our science project," I begin suddenly at a loss for words staring into his bright blue orbs.

He notices this and finishes for me by saying, "Why don't you come over to my house after school? How's around 4:15 sound,"

"Ok, that sounds great," I reply and he smiles warmly at me._ Ugh, why does he have to be so perfect? Whenever he smiles, why do I get butterflies in my stomach? Why am I always at a loss for words when staring into his crystal blue eyes? Maybe I like him a lot more than I think. Maybe I should stop having conversations with myself like this. _

I snap back into reality and shift my gaze back to Finn explaining in great detail his last swim race that she couldn't watch because she was taking care of her, at the time, sick mother. After lunch ends, the rest of the day passed by quicker than I thought and before I know it the bus is stopping and opening its doors for the passengers to exit. Prim is already at the bus stop waiting for me when I get there. Together, we walk to our house and talk about our day. When we arrive home I change into some skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and a pair of black Vans. I untwist my braid, brush my hair, and then braid it again before heading downstairs. Prim asks where I was going, and after I tell her she gets super excited and tells me to 'have fun' while preforming a wacky eyebrow dance.

I step out and into the crisp autumn air and start off towards Peeta's house. As I get closer to his home I get kind of nervous. Before I know it I'm on their doorstep and knocking on the door. Growing tense and stiffer by the second, I fight the feeling telling me turn run away. However, when I hear Peeta's voice telling his brothers that he'll get the door followed by loud footsteps I'm frozen, and my nerves escalate. Unable to move, I just stand there motionless and watch as their rusty, old doorknob slightly turns to the left and cracks open with who I presume will be Peeta, the boy with the bread, standing behind it.

_**YES, I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I JUST NEEDED IT TO MOVE ALONG AND GET TO THIS POINT. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS! I'D APPRECIATE IT. THANKS! ILYA XXXX**_


	8. Chapter 9

_******New Gal: HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR THE RVIEWS IT REALLY MEANS A LOT! :) SO, I'M GOING TO START MAKING THESE CHAPTERS A BIT LONGER BY HAVING MORE THAN ONE POINT OF VIEW. I HOPE THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU ALL! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE COMMENTS, ENJOY CHAPT. 9 XXXX******_

(Katniss POV)

Behind the door isn't Peeta. Instead I am met with one of his brothers, Rye, who has a grin across his face and was now leaning on the doorway.

"Well, who is this pretty little lady we have here?" Rye asks trying to sound seductive.

"Hi, I'm Katniss,"

After hearing this he turns around and yells, "Oh Peeta! Your _girlfriend _is here," I am embarrassed by this and he tries hard to stifle his laughs. A few seconds later Peeta appears with a slightly red face clearly a little embarrassed by his brother's words too. I hear Rye whisper in his ear, "Nice one Peety," but I pretend like I didn't hear it. Finally, after making a few more jokes he heads upstairs leaving Peeta and I very uncomfortable and red-faced. He invites me inside and we both sit on their light blue sofa. He offers me something to drink and I choose some Orange Juice. With our cups of Orange Juice we sit back down and begin to work on our project.

About an hour later we decide to take a break. He suggests baking some cookies and I agree. We get out all the ingredients, bowls, trays, spoons, and plates. Before we begin mixing the ingredients, I say "Wait, Peeta I think you have something on your face," He looks confused while wiping his cheek with the back of his hand until I tell him "No, not there. Here". Quickly I scoop up a handful of flour and blow it all over his face. I start laughing so he takes this chance to toss some flour on my face as well.

"Oh, haha bring it on Mellark!" I challenge.

"It's on Everdeen!" he says in reply. We run around the kitchen throwing flour at each other when we get the chance and eventually tire and collapse in a heap of laughter on the floor.

"Well there go the cookies," I joke.

"It was totally worth it though," he says looking at me and smiling. I giggle and remember the last few moments of our 'Flour War'. _Wait a minute, did I really giggle just now? _I push the thought aside and focus my attention back to Peeta who still hasn't taken his eyes from me. I feel my cheeks getting hot so I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder and observe the mess we made. He seems tense beneath my head but quickly relaxes. This is nice, sitting here in the midst of our 'Flour War' and resting my head on his shoulder. It's just so, so..natural, as if it belongs there. After a few minutes of sitting there with him, Rye walks in and sees us. _Oh, shit._ This is another perfect opportunity for him to laugh about and embarrass about us.

Once he sees us he sees us and wiggles his eyebrows and asks, "Ooh wee! What have you two been doing in this kitchen? Baking a batch of _love," _I can see that he is about to burst into a fit of laughter, but barely manages to keep it in. Peeta and I give each other a glance and both know exactly what to do. "Oh, Rye," I say sweetly in a sing-song kind of voice.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing Katniss and I just want to give you a hug, that's all" Peeta answers him with such an innocent look in his eyes.

Rye's eyes grow wide and he attempts to make a run for it, but we are faster so we catch him and give him a big bear hug. Peeta and I high-five each other and laugh even harder when Rye's face grows red with anger. He exits claiming that he'll get us back but we just shrug it off. Taking a good look at the mess we made, we start cleaning it up. This was really fun. I hope he thinks so too. It only takes us 25 minutes to clean up the kitchen and get most of the flour off of our clothes and I check my phone to see that it is 9:15. It's getting late so I tell him that I should probably go home. He looks a little sad that I'm leaving and insists on walking with me. It's not like I can't walk home by myself because I can, but Peeta walking me home isn't such a bad thing. He tells Rye that he is walking me home and then we exit his house and start walking down the street to my house where I know Prim will be waiting.

It's surprisingly cold outside and I forgot to bring my jacket so I start to shiver. Peeta notices this right away and offers me his jacket. I gratefully accept and give him a small smile. He returns my smile and takes my hand in his just like he had before on my first day after he had shown me his, or should I say our, secret spot. We continue to walk hand in hand for another 7 minutes until we arrive at my house. I grab the key from under the mat and unlock the door. I give Peeta his jacket back and thank him telling him I had fun today. He then says goodnight, turns around, and begins to walk down the driveway.

(Peeta POV)

I was walking down her driveway but stop dead in my tracks. _Peeta what are you doing? This is your only chance! Go back now. Ask her out already! _I think to myself. Quickly I turn around and run back up to her as she is opening the door.

"Katniss, I want to ask you something," I blurt out.

"Yes Peeta?"

_Ok Peeta, come on. You can do this, just ask her. _"Katniss Everdeen, will you go out with me?" I ask.

Katniss is clearly shocked as her brain registers what I have just asked her. But, to my surprise, that shock soon turns into lips turn up at the sides and she begins to smile while replying with a yes. _Oh my God! Is this all really happening? Did she actually say yes? I am the luckiest man alive! Who would have thought that I get a girl like her? Katniss Everdeen, you have absolutely made my day._While I think these thoughts and realize that she has actually agreed to go out with me, the biggest smile I have ever given spreads wide across my face. I bet that I won't be able to stop smiling for weeks now.

Once again we each say goodnight and she closes the door. I stand there for a moment letting all that has happened sink in. Eventually I begin to walk down the driveway again and head home the happiest I've ever been. As I go I find myself repeating "_Peeta, you finally did it. You are going out with Katniss Everdeen," _in my mind over and over. I let out a sigh and continue up the road happy that I can see her again tomorrow.

_******YAY HE FINALLY DID IT! IM SO PROUD OF PEETA AND IM SUPER HAPPY THAT HE FINALLY ASKED HER OUT! :) AND HERE YOU MET ONE OF PEETA'S BROTHERS RYE. WHAT SHOULD THE OTHER BROTHER'S NAME BE? DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? SHOULD I DO MORE CHAPTERS LONGER LIKE THIS ONE? DID YOU LIKE HAVING MORE THAN ONE POINT OF VIEW IN ONE CHAPTER? PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ILYA XXXX******_


	9. Chapter 10

_****HEY EVERYONE! 36 REVIEWS YAYYYYYY :P IM SUPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW AND WAVING MY HANDS ALL AROUND, SO MY FAMILY IS PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME RIGHT NOW..BUT I DON'T CARE! SO THANKS EVERYBODY AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE (JUST SAYIN'). I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHETHER YOU WANT THESE CHAPTERS TO BE LONGER OR TO KEEP THEM SHORT SO PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME OR SOMETHING TO LET ME KNOW. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS LAST CHAPTER WHEN YOU MEET RYE AND AFTER PEETA AND KATNISS HAD THEIR FLOUR WAR…. HE ASKED HER OUT! HEHEH WELL ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 10 ENJOY XXXX** **_

_**WAIT! BEFORE (OR AFTER) YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE GO TO MY LATEST POLL AND VOTE ON WHAT MRS. EVERDEEN'S FIRST NAME SHOULD BE! PLEASE DO THIS, BECAUSE I NEED YOUR HELP TO DECIDE!**_

(Katniss POV)

Peeta leaves and I close the door. "Ahem," I hear a familiar voice say.

_Oh, shit. _I don't even have to turn around to know it's her. Still, I force myself to face her with my cheeks glowing red while realizing she must have heard the entire conversation. As I suspected, I am met with Prim, my little sister, whose knowing smile grows bigger by the second. Slowly I nod giving her the confirmation that she didn't even need. Prim squeals and begs me to tell her exactly what we while at Peeta's house and laughs as I share with her the details about the 'Flour War' Peeta and I engaged in. She sighs and "Awws," here and there when I explain how we got lost in each other's eyes and how natural it felt when I rested my head atop his shoulder. I stop at the part where he asks me to go out with him and star to blush again at the thought. At first I refuse to go on for fear that my cheeks will catch on fire, but after giving me the 'Puppy Dog Look', that nobody could resist, I continue. I have to admit, it was a little awkward for me at least discussing these things with my sister because I usually don't share these things with her. We continue to talk about this subject for a while for my attempts to change the topic fail and eventually I give up trying to steer away from the talk of recent events because I know that once Prim is set on knowing something she doesn't let it go. I feel like I'm on a TV show being interviewed. Her questions after questions, seem endless.

It's now 10:45 PM and we've talked for over an hour, so Prim brushes her teeth follows me upstairs. I then tuck Prim in bed, softly whisper, "Goodnight little duck,", and give her a kiss on the forehead. Turning off the lights, I silently close the door behind me and exiting our bedroom. Once the door has been closed, I tiptoe down the stairs, click the power button for the T.V., and wait on the couch as the screen comes to life.

While surfing the channels, I stumble upon _CAPTV _ the Capitol channel that features its citizens and their wigs, abnormal skin colors and patterns, whiskers, makeup, clothes, and talons. The only person that I know from there is Effie, my English teacher, and I can only barely tolerate her. I mean seriously, you can name the craziest fashion idea anyone can think of and by the time the words escape your lips, it's a new trend in there. I push those thoughts aside and refocus on the TV. However, as the minutes go by, I become irritated because of their high-pitch bubbly babbling. And just before I switch the channel, I hear knocking at the door. Who could that possibly be at this hour? Then I remember. Quickly I turn the television off and make my way over to the front door. Twisting the rusty doorknob I open the door and see my mother standing behind it. She is clearly tired. _As always._ I step aside and allow her in and close the door. Right away she trudges upstairs to get some sleep after the long hours working at the hospital.

Alone again, I think over all that has happened in the past few hours and try to sort everything out. As I do so, I begin to worry and second guess myself. "He probably didn't mean it," I whisper out loud reinforcing the idea. Hearing the words make them seem more believable. Come on Katniss, you saw how he asked you last second. Clearly his action was on a whim. Tomorrow he will probably say so himself that he didn't mean what he said.

I feel a lone tear slip out of my eye and slide down my left cheek. _Oh boy, I will have a lot to tell Madge_ _tomorrow _is the last thought I have before closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep while still sprawled out on the couch.

_******OH BOY, KATNISS DOES HAVE A LOT TO TELL MADGE. WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I'VE ENJOYED WRITING IT! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! IS KATNISS RIGHT? DID PEETA REALLY MEAN IT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW AT SCHOOL? OH, AND CHECK OUT MY LATEST POLL AND VOTE ON WHAT FIRST NAME YOU WOULD THINK SUITS ! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE ILY XXXX******_


	10. Chapter 11

_**-ATTENTION EVERYONE! - I HAVE SOME EXCITING NEWS TO SHARE. *DRUM ROLL* …. I AM AN OFFICAL BETA READER! IF YOU ARE WRITING A STORY AND NEED SOME HELP WITH EDITING AND SUCH, I'M THE ONE UP FOR THE JOB! I HOPE YOU TAKE THIS OFFER INTO CONSIDERATION BECAUSE I WOULD BE THRILLED TO THE WAY, I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED TO INFORM YOU ABOUT THIS. IF YOU WISH TO ALLOW ME TO BE YOUR BETAREADER, PLEASE COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW SO THAT WE CAN FORM A CONNECTION AND SEND THE CHAPTER/S BY USING THE DocX INBOX AND OUTBOX. OH, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY,PLEASE GO RIGHT NOW TO VOTE ON MY LATEST POLL FOR WHAT 'S FIRST NAME SHOULD BE! :) THANKS EVERYONE! ILYA XXXX**_


	11. Chapter 112

_**** Hey everyone! I haven't updated an actual chapter in what feels like forever, so here you go! Reminder: The poll for Mrs. Everdeen's first name will be closing tomorrow so, if you haven't voted yet, do so before it ends! And if you somehow missed the last chapter, I just want to say that I'm now an official betareader so if you want me to beatread your chapters please just ask! I'd love to help.**_

_**And here is a special thank you to someone who has been with me through this story since chapter 1….*DRUM ROLL* **_**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots**_**!**__**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my Fanfic you mean a lot to me. :)**_

_**And thanks to everyone who review, follows, and favorites my story! Anyways, here is chapter 11. Enjoy ILYA XXXX** **_

(Peeta POV)

Again I am awoken by the awful beeping of my alarm clock. Oh how I wish I could sleep for just another hour! You see, I was in the middle of an amazing dream. My dream was about Katniss and me in a grassy meadow lying on our backs and soaking in rays of sunshine. I was making jokes and she was actually laughing. Her smile is just so beautiful because it illuminates her entire face like the sun itself. I think back to last night and smile to myself knowing that she had said yes._ I am going to have a date with Katniss Everdeen. _Wow. Its 4:00AM so I might as well change into some clothes and walk next door to begin my shift at the bakery.

Today is my day to frost the cakes. Since its Autumn I am working on a cake that is covered with red, green, brown, and yellow realistic looking leaves. I pick up the frosting and get to work slowly adding all of the tiny details. Still, I can't seem to wipe the smile spread wide across lips. I continue to work while whistling and humming out of pure joy. My father walks in and notices this.

"Peeta is there something I don't know about?" My father asks with a smirk.

"Well," I say prolonging the 'l' "you know that girl, Katniss?" I say already aware that he knows who she is.

"Yes,"

"She agreed to go out with me!" I practically yell from excitement because these words are actually true. At this he engulfs me into a bear-hug while congratulating me.

(Mr. Mellark POV)

I am thrilled for my son. It's about time he asked the girl of his dreams out. I mean seriously, Peeta never stops talking about Katniss. This is the happiest I've ever seen him. I can't help myself from rushing over to give him a huge hug and enthusiastic congratulations. I let go of him and he sits back on his 'frosting stool' that he always sits on while decorating the cakes. Before exiting I take a glimpse at the time and remind him that if he is going to catch the bus he better leave right now.

"Can I just take the family car? Please?" He asks with hopeful eyes. I don't want to disappoint him considering how happy he seems right now so I just shrug.

"Thanks, Dad!" he exclaims as I toss him the keys. He is a very good driver and has had his license for 5 months now so I trust him with the car.

"You might as well finish up that cake before you go," I add before leaving the bakery.

(Peeta POV)

I hear the door shut and sigh in content.Soon enough, I finish up the last details on the cake and clean up. Taking off my apron, I shove the car keys in my pocket and go next door and into my room. I throw on a pair of dark blue pair of jeans and a tight, light blue, quarter length sleeve t- shirt that shows off my muscles and toned body. Hmm…. I guess lifting 100lb bags of flour does have its benefits.

Quickly I comb my hair and wash my face. I rush downstairs, step outside of the house, and open up the car door. Then, I put the keys in ignition and carefully back out of the driveway. A small grin appears on my face as I think about Katniss, excited to see her at school in which I will arrive at in roughly ten minutes.

_****Heheh what will happen at school? One can only wait and find out! Haha I'm sorry if you find this chapter boring but I promise the next one will be more interesting. What did you think about me showing you Mr. Mellark's POV? Please review and tell me what you think! 50**__**TH**__** REVIEWER GETS A MENTION IN THE NEXT SHAPTER! Thanks, everyone. ILYA XXXX****_


	12. Chapter 12

_****Hey! Omgee its 12/12/12 hehehehe! :) Well, anyways, I know I haven't updated in a long time so here it is. Oh, and before I forget…. **_

_***DRUM ROLL* cutieprincess19 officially holds the glorious title of my 50**__**th**__** review so, thank you! You are truly amazing. And thanks to all of my other reviewers I try to take the time to read all of you comments because they make me happy. Butterflies can now wear earmuffs for winter because of your generous reviewing. :3****_

(Katniss POV)

Anxiously I sit on the bus, alone, tapping my foot on the floor. Peeta didn't get on the bus today, so this gives me some time to prepare myself for the rejection I'm worried I might be confronted with at school. I tilt my head up and stare at the ceiling covered in dust while trying to distract myself. Apparently, this works because before I know it, the bus comes to a halt and once again I am flooded with worry. _Here goes nothing, _I think whilst stepping off the bus and onto the uneven gravel that slightly crunches beneath the other students' feet as they walk by me.

I have come to a conclusion. Since I'd rather not be completely and utterly embarrassed from rejection today, I will simply avoid him. Just as I'm thinking this I realize my feet had carried me upstairs of building 2A and to my locker. Swiftly I turn the combination 14R 8L 2R in practiced motions. I open up the door and an unexpected piece of paper falls out with my name written on the top in beautiful penmanship. Confused, I unfold the note and read.

_Dear Katniss, _

_ Hey, I just wanted to tell you that yesterday was really fun and I'm very happy that you agreed to go out with me. Let's meet up at our spot during activities._

_XO –Peeta _

This brings me reassurance that I don't need to worry after all. He actually _does_ mean it. A grin spreads across my face and I laugh at myself for being so silly. Peeta is a really sweet guy; I should have known that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. The first bell rings and I saunter down the hall and descend the stairs with a newfound confidence. I no longer have to avoid him. Things will be just fine.

I step into Effie's classroom and immediately spot Peeta who is also looking at me. He winks and I feel my face grow slightly red. I avert my gaze and sit down in the only open seat left which is , of course, next to him.

There's only a few more minutes until we can escape the torture chamber otherwise known as, English and I've noticed that Peeta can't stop smiling. Hmmmm.. I wonder why he is so happy. Oh well, something good must have happened so I'll ask at activities. That reminds me, activities, when I'm going to meet up with Peeta. That's pretty much all I have to look forward to today, so I zone out Effie and think about what we might do while occasionally sneaking a glance at Peeta who is _still_ smiling. All I can do right now is sit and silently pray that somehow time will speed up and that activities period will be next. I sit there, zoned out, waiting.

_****All Katniss can manage to do is wait for activities to come. For those of you who don't know what activities period is, it basically means a free period in which one can do whatever pleases. Ironically, like Katniss, all you can do is wait for the next chapter! *Ba dum tssss* haha no? Okay. Hehehehe what will happen during activities? Review and comment to tell me what you think! This time, the 70**__**th**__** review gets a mention! :) Thanks, ILYA XXXX****_


	13. Chapter 13

**New Gal Chapter 13 **

****STOP! Okay, here is the deal; I want you to help me with this story. I know that you all have very creative minds so I want you to share your ideas with me for future chapters. Ideas can be the fluff with Peeta and Katniss, conflict, tragedy, humor, or whatever you think would be cool to be included in this story. Thanks! :)** **

(Katniss POV)

The bell sounds and I make a beeline for the door. I elbow a few people and mutter apologies while racing to my locker. Once there, I shove my books carelessly into the small space. Activities period is finally here, so I am giddy with excitement and relieved because I get a whole 45 minutes until I am once again lectured by another teacher.

After walking through the many passageways, stairs, twists, and turns I step out onto the beautiful, grassy landscape. Almost immediately I spot Peeta sitting on the bench, his back facing me. _Perfect._ I sneak up behind him with soundless hunter's footsteps and cover his eyes with my hands. He panics and flails his arms for a solid minute and that's when I can no longer contain my laughs. After he realizes it's me, I remove my hands. He turns around and I double over because of the expression on his face.

"Ha, ha Katniss. That was so funny," he says clearly with sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually…. it... was," I reply between laughs.

He eyes glint with mischief and I stop laughing. "Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about," he says and before I can react and process what he's implying he is already on top of me and tickling my sides. _How did he know I was ticklish? _He grins as I laugh uncontrollably. My cheeks are red from all of the giggles that escape my mouth and my stomach begins to cramp, but I kind of like it. After about a minute of tickling me he reluctantly rolls over and lets me catch my breath.

"Alright, I think you've had enough," he says with a smirk.

I simply nod and take his hand in mine. He reacts immediately by lacing our fingers together. I turn my head and find his eyes staring back at me. We smile at each other and just lay there, in the rays of the sun, lying on our backs in the plush grass.

We spend the rest of our time together talking about school, and our annoying teachers. He occasionally cracks a joke or two and I can't help myself from finding them humorous. All of that waiting in these dull classrooms earlier today was definitely worth it. Right now I notice how incredibly beautiful his eyes are. They shine bright like sapphires in the sun, so full of life and love.

"Katniss?" he asks waving the hand that isn't holding mine in front of my face. _Oh, shit I've been caught. _My cheeks glow red and I snap my attention to the butterflies that fly above our heads. He chuckles.

"Yes?" I answer.

"I said, that I think you'll enjoy the next class we have,"

"Ooh, what is it?" I ask intrigued.

"Music, with Cinna," he says smiling knowingly.

"Yay! I completely forgot. He is my favorite teacher. And, it's my favorite class in general," I say with excitement evident in my voice.

"Katniss, your voice," he begins, "it's, it's beautiful. I swear every time you sing, the birds stop to listen," he finishes. He looks at me in awe as if he were hearing me singing at this very moment. I blush and he looks back up at the sky again.

"Thank you, Peeta. That's very sweet," I reply.

_Now is the perfect chance. _I lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek. Yes, I know it's probably nothing to fuss about, but I've never been in a relationship, so I want to take things slow. However, as soon as my lips leave his cheek, his attention snaps back to me and his wears a huge smile. I return it not wanting this to ever end.

****XXXX I loved this chapter! There is lots of fluff. Oh well, Everlark fluff is acceptable. ;) Haha well, just as a reminder, 70****th**** review gets a mention and please PM or review ideas for the coming chapters as I said at the top of this chapter. Thanks! ILYA XXXX****


	14. Chapter 14

_**** Just so that there isn't any confusion, this chapter picks up from where the last chapter left off. And it contains a lot of conversation. Enjoy Chapter 14 my little power puffs! Hehe ;) ****_

**(Katniss POV) **

He has made my time spent here at Panem Prep here so great. That reminds me; didn't I want to thank him at some point? Well, now's my chance.

"Peeta," I say breaking the comfortable silence, "thank you,".

"For what?" he asks in confusion. I find it cute how when he is puzzled; a small crease forms between his eyebrows. Wow Katniss, that _didn't _sound a bit creepy, not at all.

"For this, for helping me through my first few weeks here, and….," I hesitate for a moment contemplating whether I should say it or not, "for…. _for the bread,". _Without really meaning to I whisper the last part and he still looks confused.

**(Peeta POV) **

Bread? What bread? I have no idea as to what she is talking about. I think it over for another moment before asking,

"What bread?"

"When we were young and my family and I were starving, you through me two loaves of bread,".

"Katniss, but we were kids, you still remember that?" I say perplexed soon after recalling the memory.

"Yeah, but Peeta, you saved my life when you barely even knew me," .

"Yes, I know, still though, you needed the bread way more than I did," I say trying my best to convince her that it's not that big of a deal.

"Peeta, your…. your mother she," Katniss stutters, "hit you,". She raises the hand that isn't holding mine and gently places it where my mother hit me. I'm amazed at the tenderness and care that's shown in Katniss' eyes now. And love? No way. Katniss couldn't love me. Like, maybe, but not love even though I know in my heart that I love her. I place my hand gently atop hers and sigh.

"She did, but that's in the past now and you were worth it okay?"

"Okay, but I can't help feeling that I owe you," she says dropping her hand from my cheeck where the bruise once was and looking back up at the sky.

I am completely taken aback by this. Katniss thinks she owes me? No, I refuse to let her think this way. It's not allowed. I put each one of my hands in the grass beside her ears and effortlessly hold myself over her in a way that looks like I'm about to do a pushup. This way she_ has_ to look at me.

"Look, you don't owe me anything. I don't owe you anything. We're equal here. Is that clear?" I ask rather sternly.

She smiles and nods causing me to let out a sigh of relief. We stand up, link hands; our fingers entwined, and sway our arms happily while walking back into the school, glad to have no more worries or concerns of the past.

* * *

**(Katniss POV)**

We get to Cinna's class just in time. He acknowledges us with a knowing smile a slight nod. I smile and wave back relieved for music, the best class this school offers.

Johanna, the bold, yet funny girl with deep brown eyes and short, dark brown hair also has this class with us, so we sit next to her. Immediately she notices our entwined fingers and smirks smugly at us.

"Looks like Peeta finally grew some balls and made a move," she practically yells from the short distance between our desks.

Johanna and I burst into a fit of laughter while Peeta blushes. It's so damn cute when he's vulnerable and embarrassed like that. Even Cinna is chuckling softly. I poke his nose and soon enough, he joins us in a good two minutes of joking and embarrassment.

When the bell rings Cinna explains our in-class assignment. We all have to partner up and preform a song we remember most from our childhood. However, if one of the two partners prefers not to sing they have the option to play an instrument. Once he has finished explaining, he gives us two minutes to partner up. Before my mouth can even form any words, I hear a high-pitched voice screech Peeta's name.

"Peeta! Oh, Peeta!" She hollers while trying to push her way towards us. Although she has a pretty face and all, I swear she is wearing a skirt that is so short I'm pretty sure it'd be illegal. And what's up with all the makeup? Someone should tell her that she has a face that's supposed to be treated like a face, not a coloring book.

"Peeta, let's be partners!" she says while throwing an arm over his shoulder and leaning down to expose her cleavage. What surprises me is what he says next.

"No thanks. I was hoping to be partners with Katniss," he answers simply shrugging her off not once even sneaking a peak at her breasts. I smirk as she looks from me to him and then stomps off with a "Humph!".

"Who was that?" I ask Johanna.

"Cashmere, she is the bitch to end all bitches. She has been after Peeta for almost a year now and each time he has shrugged her off," She says and then laughs because of all of her failed attempts.

"It's kind of pathetic, really." I state while daring to take a glance at her sitting with her arms crossed angrily. I look away but she is staring daggers at me and I can feel it. Something tells me this isn't the last time I will be the reason for her anger, but I push that foreboding thought aside and focus my attention back to the assignment.

"Well I guess I'll let you two love-birds be partners. I'll just partner up with Brutus," she stands standing up and leaving but not before winking at us.

"Obviously, you're going to sing, but I'm an awful singer. I'll just play the guitar," he reasons.

"You play the guitar?" I ask in astonishment.

"Yup," he says popping the 'p'. "I have ever since I was 10,"

"Wow, that's really cool. I never knew that,"

"Well, Miss Everdeen, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He says trying to sound seductive, earning a laugh from me.

"Haha, anyways, let's pick a song,"

"The Valley Song," he says less than a second after I finish my sentence.

"Okay, let's get to work," I reply still unsure about why he would pick that song so quickly yet surely.

So, for the next 20 minutes we all practice in our groups of two. Peeta is actually really good with the guitar and every time we do a run through or practice even a simple warm up he always makes sure to appraise my beautiful voice. Time flies by and before we know it, it's time to perform for the rest of the class. Peeta and I are up first.

_******YAY! I wrote a lot in this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed. I usually don't write this much so, please tell me if you think it's too long, perfect, or, if it's even possible, needs to be longer. Ply review or PM me your thoughts. Both make me smile! :) I've introduced Cashmere who I've made into a bitch who desperately wants Peeta. She is really mean and you will be seeing her in future chapters. But, if you don't want to see Cashmere, just tell me and I won't make her too important. Mmkay, thankee! ;) XXXX******_


	15. Chapter 15

****Hey, I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but I'm back so yay! I last updated on 12/27/12 and now it's 1/23/13 which means…. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A YEAR! *le gasps* Yeah, I know that was probably kind of lame. Oh, well you'll get over it. C; ** **

(Katniss POV)

Peeta and I make our way up to the front of the class and sit in the two wooden stools Cinna placed there. A lump has formed in my throat and I can't seem to swallow it. So far, my eyes have been glued to the ground so I look up and see at least 20 pairs of eyes fixated on me, while others are whispering to each other. I force myself to swallow and not stare at the ground again. _I can do this, just think of dad. _

I look over at Peeta who is now is now strumming a few chords on the guitar and he gives me a reassuring smile. _Just think of singing with dad; just think of singing with dad._ I repeat this over and over again, close my eyes, and then begin to sing:

_Deep in the meadow, _

_Under the willow, _

_A bed of grass, _

_A soft green pillow, _

_Lay down your head, _

_And close your sleepy eyes, _

_And when again they open, _

_The sun will rise, _

_Here it's safe, _

_Here it's warm, _

_Here, the daisies guard you from every harm, _

_Here, your dreams are sweet, _

_And tomorrow brings them true, _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

I take a deep breath while Peeta plays a few more chords and finish:

_Deep in the meadow, _

_Hidden far away, _

_A cloak of leaves, _

_A moon beam ray, _

_Forget your woes, _

_And let your troubles lay, _

_And when again morning comes, _

_They will wash away, _

_Here it's safe, _

_Here it's warm, _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm, _

_Here your dreams are sweet, _

_And tomorrow brings them true, _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

The song is finally finished so, I open my eyes and see everybody in the class staring and gaping at me. This makes me very uncomfortable, so I look over at Peeta and see that he is looking at me the same way, but different. I don't even know how to describe his expression. Admiration? No, it seems much more than that. All of this attention is making me squirm and I don't like it.

"What?" I ask. There is no reply; even Cashmere is silent and wide-eyed. After about another minute, Cinna breaks out of what someone could only describe as trance that everyone is in.

"Katniss that was….that….was beautiful. You've rendered everybody speechless. Where did you learn how to sing like that?" he says softly, his voice filled with amazement.

"My father," I say simply, slightly smiling at the thought of him.

"Wow, just wow. That's great. As much as I have loved hearing you sing, this is a class so I'm afraid you must sit back down and listen to the others."

"Okay, thank you," I say while tugging a still gaping Peeta with me.

Once I'm back in my seat, Johanna turns to me.

"Damn Katniss, that was fucking amazing! Look at everyone; they are all staring at you shocked. I have to admit though, it was really good. Congrats, you've got me impressed too." She says with a nudge.

"Thanks. I'm oh so, very honored to impress _The Johanna Mason,_" I say a bit sarcastically at the end.

She laughs and elbows me while I just roll my eyes at her cockiness. I look to my left and see Peeta, his gaze unwavering. I swear, I can feel him staring at me the whole class as I try to focus on the other performances.

* * *

The bell rings, so Peeta and I head to our next class which happens to be history with Haymitch Abernathy. He is still staring at me and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable again.

"What, Peeta?" I snap.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Katniss, it's just that your singing is so enchanting that there aren't any words that could possibly describe it. We….we make a good team." He says with a shy smile.

"Thank you and you're not too bad on the guitar, Mr. Mellark." I say nudging him with my elbow.

"Touché, Miss Everdeen, touché," he says taking my hand.

We continue to walk down the hall talking about the performances; evaluating each one. Most of them were very good, even Johanna had a nice voice.

"Cashmere was _all right_, but nothing compared to you," he says as we take our seats in our history class.

"Yeah, did you see her face after I finished? She was completely dumbfounded!" I say laughing.

He laughs with me claiming that in those few minutes all he saw was me. I blush and he entwines our fingers. We look at each other for a moment and as he opens his mouth to say something, a drunken Haymitch stumbles in.

"Well, lookie here; it seems that there are some star-crossed lovers in my class. Just don't be making out and saying a bunch a mushy Shiite Muslim around me." Haymitch slurs. "Got it?" he asks.

We nod quickly while blushing furiously. He nods too, satisfied with himself and starts to give instruction for our classwork, but only gets about halfway through before passing out and slumping over in his seat and on his desk.

****MUAHAHAHAHA that's right, I made Haymitch interrupt and now you'll have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter which I promise will be their date!Oh, and I hope you all like how I introduced Haymitch. I am from now on going to try to reply to the reviews I receive because I want you to know that I love to read them. :) In case you haven't noticed, I have made another Fanfic, so check it out! Thankee, bye. ILYA XXXX****


End file.
